Godzilla vs Tijora
by The Scorcher
Summary: A new monster is Terrorizing Tokyo and it is up to Godzilla and some of his Monster friends to stop the terror. For intense fantasy violence.
1. Chapter 1

A new monster was on monster island it was more deadly than any other it was Tijora. Tijora was a large monster about the same height as Godzilla and has large spikes on his back that look similar to shark fins and has an metal rod on his head has a ball at the end of his tail with many spikes on it and has two horns on its head similar to a bulls. Tijora leaped into the water and swam to Tokyo.

Tijora shot laser beams out of his metal rob and leveled building the military was no match for this monstrosity. Godzilla emerged from monster island and swam to Tokyo to save it from its destruction. Godzilla roared his mighty roar and fired an atomic blast. Tijora was much to powerful to get hurt by this Tijora absorbed the attack with his mouth and blasted it back at Godzilla sending him straight into a building. Godzilla had no choice but to fight hand to hand combat. Godzilla jumped onto Tijora and sliced him with his claws. Tijora moaned and grabbed Godzilla with one hand and slammed him on the ground.

Godzilla knew he Tijora was too strong and he could not defeat him alone Godzilla roared and shortly after he roared Rodan, Mothra , and Anguirus. Mothra shot he rays at Tijora, Rodan knocked Tijora over by making strong gusts of wind. Tijora angered by this got stronger and grew one fourth of his size larger. Tijora swung his powerful tail at Godzilla and Injuring Godzilla.

Tijora was much to powerful so Godzilla and his allies left the gruesome battle. Tokyo was in ruins and Godzilla lost the battle. Godzilla had to stop this but he couldn't . The military made a new Mecha Godzilla which was made to destroy Tijora. The new Mecha Godzilla was equipped with rockets and laser beam eyes which would be helpful in the fight. Godzilla went back to Tokyo to battle Tijora. When Godzilla got there he noticed a new Mecha Godzilla. Godzilla and his friends along with the help of new Mecha Godzilla they fought Tijora. Tijora was most powerful and they still weren't powerful enough to stop him.

Soon military planes came to assist the battle to destroy the new and powerful monster.

"I got him." one of the pilots said as he locked on the target and fired a missile.

"Uh oh." the pilot said as Tijora stared at the jet as it flew by.

"What's going on?" The other pilot questioned.

"AAAH!" Tijora swiped his claws against the ship blowing them up.

Soon tanks and a huge army of soldiers came they fired shot the rockets where no use. Tijora swiped his ferocious tale at the army destroying tanks and many soldiers.

Godzilla continued fighting until he saw something in the distance it was a space ship not just any space ship a Vortak space ship!


	2. Return

Tijora was the terror of Japan all was lost. Descended from space came the return of Space Godzilla after his defeat his cells transpired into space spawning Tijora. Space Godzilla teamed up to destroy earth. But King Seaser was summoned and came to save Japan from being destroyed. Tijora was heading towards Osaka. Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, King Seaser, Mothra, Gorosaurus and The New Mecha Godzilla came to stop the menace. Battling Tijora they still weren't match for him he was much to powerful losing the fight. A monster emerged from the sea it was no other than Junior!

Junior was full grown now and ready to fight. Junior fired a powerful blast hurting Tijora badly Tijora then shocked junior with his might shocking horn. Tijora then picked up junior and stabbed him with a claw.

"Raaaaargh" Junior roared as he was stabbed

Godzilla was angered at this and pick up Tijora and slammed him against a ruined building then pouncing on him smashing him with his tail. Tijora swiped his claws at Godzilla sending him falling backwards. The sky was turning red and something deadly was arriving it was no other than Ghidorah and Gigan they came to destroy Godzilla and his group of monsters. Gorosaurus pounced on Space Godzilla and bit his neck Space Godzilla punched Gorosaurus off and blasted him. Gorosaurus lying on the ground was very injured. Rodan flew in the air to battle King Ghidorah. Ghidorah shot electricity at Rodan knocking her to the ground. Mecha Godzilla shot seven rockets at Gigan knocking Gigan back into the rubble of a remains of a building.

Anguirus rolled into a spike ball and smashed into Tijora causing Tijora to get spike in his torso which affected his fighting. King Seaser at last shot laser beams at Space Godzilla burning the spikes on his shoulders. Losing power from attack so much Space Godzilla was weary he charged up for his final attack Space Godzilla flew away to heal his wounds. Tijora was not ready to give up.

Tijora ,Ghidorah, and Gigan were ready to fight. They all fired their blasts at the same time creating an ultimate blast. Sending all the monsters flying backwards. Tijora and his allies went fled the battle after the mind blowing attack.

Gorosaurus struggling to get off to get off the ground managed and the monsters went back to monster island not including the New Mecha Godzilla. The military sent out a new Mogera and sent out the old won to destroy Space Godzilla once and for all.

After the two fighter jets got blown up they put a tracker on Space Godzilla so they find the location of him and Tijora. Mogura 3 got a snap shot of the monsters and saw a new one MONSTER X!

The military thought he was destroyed but they were wrong...


End file.
